Adam Lynch
History Perhaps there is truth, perhaps there is not. Who are we to understand what is a dream and what is reality... There are things far beyond our scope and control. Laughter "Things that would and have driven a man mad. -- Adam Lynch Adam Lynch is an immortal serial killer and villain, a dangerous madman who has committed many atrocities across the millennia. He is largely recognizable as a bogeyman of the special (EVO) community and a consistent antagonist to his descendant Danny Wallace. Although he can be found in many dark corners of the world he frequents the United States and has extended stays in the Jung Facility. Throughout the years he has been an influential being in history albeit a silent force in the shadows. He has fathered many children throughout the years, ultimately always ending their lives. However in recent centuries his lineage has grown, and to his dismay, several can trace their origins back to the madman. His crimes require no motivation other than the prolonging of his own existence, via gathering organs for his ability, a fervant desire to put on display the the necessity of change and turmoil in a world of meaninglessness and stagnation, and signifigant narcissim on his own part. Lynch is a being of obsession and a self professed "agent of chaos", often fixating on particular "heroes" and pursuing them endlessly with his games. Certainly for all the folktales and horror stories surrounding Lynch, he is viewed as something inhuman, grotesque, reprehensible. With a callous disregard for human life, a body count in the thousands, and a mad glee found in mayhem, Adam Lynch is a veritable force to be reckoned with. Possible Origins Accounts of Lynch's origins are varied and numerous. There are many conflicting reports on his identity though they tend to lean towards one particular narrative. The man himself has been an unreliable source in these regards, claiming different origins and stories about his life at varying points. What has remained the most consistent date however is his first encounter with Danny Wallace, in the year 1066, during the Battle of Hastings. The time traveler had refused Lynch's request to alter the course of history and after subduing the immortal, he scrawled into his arm "I have to decline. ~ Danny Wallace, 2007/1066". By most accounts Lynch in his modern persona is said to be crafted by his initial encounter with Danny, nearly 1000 years ago, and the seven years he unwittingly spent fathering a family and lineage. The following history will detail what is "known" of Adam Lynch but it is important to remember that what is known is not always what is true. Early Life Adam Lynch, born Adar Eynan, was born circa 10,000 BCE in the settlement of Ain Mallaha, located in modern day Israel. Adar was born into a civilization of hunter-gatherers known as the Natufian. His parents were both murdered by the time he was 7, his father in war, his mother in their home. Adar exhibited an aptitude for taming the wild dogs in the area, serving his purpose within Mallaha as a hunting dog trainer. There came a day when he was offered the opportunity to travel south with the hunters tracking gazelle in order to train his dogs on the hunt. The group was ambushed by a rival tribe. While most of the band of hunters were murdered during the initial encounter, Adar and several others were taken hostage. Adar was tortured for days on end until he begged for death, the warriors tied a noose around his neck and strung him from an auspicious tree on a hill. Soon the corpse began to bloat, the sun peeled away layers of flesh, as the birds and insects consumed what was left. On the sixth night the rope gave way and the corpse hit the ground. Though no one was there to bear witness, the rotted body stood and stumbled towards the village. Driven by a hunger and instinct unlike any he had ever known Adar, an unstoppable force, tore his former captors to shreds, assimilating what he needed into his own anatomy. All the while the boiling anger and rage inside of him gave way to pure, unbridled lunacy. Personality Powers and Abilities Paraphernalia Trivia Coming soon... External Links Coming soon... Category:Villain Category:Immortals Category:Characters